2009-10-03 - Echo's Memories are Returned
Jack was driven up the wall...yep, he was tempted to hide in it! Why? Because Davey and Echo were bickering again, it all started innocent enough, about who was better at hide and seek. It didn't even get intelligent. So what did Jack do? He sent them to the park to play hide and seek! He said he would join them later with food, a picnic. Of course, after playing for over an hour, Davey and Echo realized they both couldn't hide from the other. It sort of defeated the purpose of the game, no matter how many times they tried it! "Alright, how about we say it's a tie Davey?" Echo doesn't sound pleased...she still wanted to one up on Davey, to look better in Jack's eyes. Failure! Davey is rather grumpy himself--not so much because he wanted to look better than Echo as because this is one of the few times that someone's been able to find him consistently. He's a good hunter, and being a good hunter means being good at sneaking up on prey! "Ay-a...is tie," he mutters, crossing his arms. Someone who could see at the moment would notice little flickers of fire moving through his eyes, a clear sign that his temper is flaring. Echo? She's probably out of luck. Echo sighs dramatic, "I'm hungry and Jack's taking forever!" She then humpfs. She is wearing some of her new clothes, and certainly seems a bit more confident in a more mature manner. Though she is still carrying that darn Mr. Bunny around! But she then looks at Davey, "Are you spending the night, tonight? We can watch Alice in Wonderland again, or perhaps another movie." Echo lost this battle so she doesn't keep poking Davey, instead, she tactfully retreats. Davey shrugs. "Davey may-be stay, may-be no. Think 'bout la-ter. Still oh-kay warm out-side...so Davey like still stay for-est some-time. Hard stay for-est in mean-mean win-ter." He climbs up in a nearby tree, sitting on one of the branches, and then flips over the branch to hang from his legs. "Ay-a, but if Ech-o hun-gry, should hunt. No make poor Jack feed all time." Jack Hawksmoor is doing his best to sneak up. However, there are three problems with this: 1. Echo can hear him. 2. Davey can smell him. 3. Davey can smell the food. It's not going to work, but he's giving it the good, home town try. "Ugh, I like my food already cooked. And I can't kill anything Davey...though I will still eat meat, I can't take an animal's life myself. It's...," she struggles for a moment to explain it. "Think about it. If you can go into someone or something's mind. Know what it thinks, how it feels, it's emotions, everything? Could you really kill it? It's....why I can't kill anyone. To destroy their mind...it's a horrible thing," her voice sounding haunted suddenly. Heck, Echo can smell the food too, but not as quickly as dragon senses can. The mind ping causes her to pause however, something resounding with it that is familiar. But she isn't likely the first to recognize Jack, sadly. Davey frowns a little at Echo, but finally shrugs a bit, not quite getting it. "Ay-a, Davey think still oh-kay. An-i-mal kill an-i-mal for food, Davey kill an-i-mal for food. What word? Nat-ur-al?" The food's probably the biggest thing to give Jack away, with Davey, like Echo, actually quite hungry right now. He was watching a tasty-looking squirrel until now. "Ay-a, time to eat! Hi-hi, Jack!" the boy proclaims, flipping off the tree branch to land on the ground, and turning to face Jack. He does have the grace not to highlight the fact that Jack was trying, and failing, to sneak up on him. He's brought quite a bit of food, too. Mostly sandwiches, but he's also brought extra luncheon meat and chicken wings...for the dragon, of course. Salad...which is presumably for Echo, as no carnivore would touch it. And dessert. Which is conveniently...in the bottom of the cooler, of course. Echo spins about and smiles, "Jack!" Though she is a little unhappy she didn't recongize him first. Darn her blindness! She hasn't cursed it for a long time...but she does now. Echo rushes over to him, "Do you need help carrying anything?" Trying to be helpful by not pouncing the poor man. Yep, she is clueless he was ever trying to sneak up to begin with. Davey is, for his part, not offering to help--thinking that might be offensive, considering Jack's strength. Instead, he sniffs at the cooler, curiously, as Jack carries it. "Food, food, food...ay-a, much food, yes-yes? Luck-y lit-tle squirrel...Davey no eat to-day." Jack Hawksmoor sets down the food. And the drinks. And then himself, settling down onto the grass. "I don't think the squirrel would have provided that much nourishment," Jack points out. "And I'm fine, Echo. I'm stronger than normal people, remember?" "I know that! I was just trying to be helpful," and mature. But Echo doesn't say the last part out loud. Instead, she flops down on the grass with her skirt swishing about her thighs. Thank goodness for panty hose! Then again, without them, the terrible scars on her legs and feet would be bared because of the Mary Janes have only a strap over the top of her foot. "What did you bring anyway?" Echo has been making an effort not to talk all cutesy all the time, but sometimes she slips into the 'old' way of talking. Especially if she is being manipulative...though she isn't malicious in it and always is thankful. "No, but taste good!" Davey replies to Jack, smiling. For his part, he leaves his scars in the open. Well, many of them, anyway. "But no good as deer. Deer Davey fav-or-ite, yes-yes. Davey need bring deer next time. Cook for Jack, Ech-o, yes-yes." The look on Echo's face! It looks like she is about to suddenly burst into tears. Jack can see her thought bubble now...oO( Bambi's mother! You beast! )..... Jack Hawksmoor opens the cooler. "I brought ham and cheese sandwiches, egg sandwiches, chicken wings, salad. And dessert, but I'm not letting you see that yet. And lemonade, and water." Because water's *always* essential. Jack Hawksmoor adds, "And you know cooking for me is a waste of time, and I think Echo thinks deer are too cute to eat." At least Davey hasn't suggested eating *rabbit*. Yep, that would have been a bad idea. "Pre-packaged meat is good!" Echo grins at Davey....she must not try to beat up Davey....Jack must be frightened for her, for a reason right? Since Davey is so little.... "Awww, not going to tell me what dessert is?" She pouts cutely. Davey does /eat/ them, though. "Ay-a, too cute?" He just blinks a few times, and scratches his head. "But ve-ry good. But if Jack say, Davey no bring...Davey on-ly want do nice thing for Jack, Ech-o..." He looks a little sad for a few moments, but shrugs. "Pre...pre...umm...pack-meat kill by some-one, yes-yes? Davey just do for Davey." He looks in the cooler, and shivers just a bit. As Jack's probably aware (after several confrontations in the past between Davey and the fridge), Davey's not fond of the cold, and the ice is giving him a little pause. Which is probably a good thing, since that's why Echo might stand a chance at ending up with some of the meat. Jack Hawksmoor has plates. And if Davey won't reach into the cooler, Jack will just pull the food out, producing various items of picnic food as if he was a magician. He even brought extra plates. Just in case. It's that kind of a city...Andrew or Wesley or *somebody* might show up. A warm smile from Echo and she reaches down to her plate to take a bite of her sandwich. Swallowing, "Thank you Jack!" She really does look happy in that moment. Her pure dark purple eyes not covered by sunglasses this time. Her spunky new outfit and hair cut provided for by men (or rather boys) she conned, certainly gives her a different look. Though resting against her legs as she sits down is her ragged stuffed Mr. Bunny. She has apparently needed it more and more lately, counteracting the progress she has made in the past when dealing with the stuffed animal. Well, after yesterday proved more interesting than hanging around the Mansion all day, Julian took it upon himself to take another trip into the city. Truth be told, he's still looking for signs of a good party or rave to attend, but so far he hasn't had much luck. He doesn't know the scene here the way he did in LA. In any case, he's once again back in the park, wandering down one of the paths and mostly just people-watching. Which is why he spots a certain pale-skinned Rabbit-esque girl, only this time, it appears she's with friends. He ponders whether to say hi or not, but then remembers that he's neither shy nor particularly afraid of offending people. So he moseys over towards where the little picnic is going on, grinning a touch, "Hey Echo...who're your friends?" Davey /was/ working himself up to reaching into the cold cooler to get the food, but is secretly appreciative that he doesn't have to. He takes his plate, sniffing at the items on it, and then goes, predictably, right for the chicken first. "Davey thank!" Munch munch munch. And then...Julian shows up. Davey reacts about as well as he does to anyone he doesn't know--especially when it is someone he doesn't know who is standing remotely close to /his food/. He /glares/ at Julian, a few flickers of fire going through his eyes, and starts growling...while still eating chicken. Using her training, the young teenager that most call X, some call Laura, has followed Julian Keller and tracked him, between following his scent, and shadowing him. This, every much as battle, is a part of her innate training and ability; few beyond those with augmented senses or refined training in the same art of shadowing would be able to notice her presence, currently. The smell of food does not draw her out, but she watches Julian from afar, as either some guardian angel, or some dark gargoyle. Echo's head tilts and she looks into the general direction of Julian. A smile spreading across her lips and her sandwich is placed down upon her plate, "Julian!" She sounds happy and excited to see him. Mr. Bunny is adjusted to sit beside her plate as she rises smoothly and quickly to her feet to hurry over to Julian to give him a welcoming hug. She is careful not to pounce the poor boy...she's been practicing on maturity, see! See! "It's good to see you. How are you doing?" Her smile widening. "And this is my Jack, and the *BIG* one," which of course means the small one, "is Davey," and she points in Davey's direction. "Davey, don't growl, he isn't going to steal your food." Strange how she seems to know the reason Davey is upset....very strange. Of course, Echo knows X is there because of her mind ping, but honestly...she doesn't think anything of it at this point. There are many mind pings in the massive park, why would Laura's call attention over any others? "Jack, Davey, this is Julian Keller. He's a new friend of mine, and very kind. I like him." Was that a hint to Jack to invite him to join them? "Well, good job I brought extra food, then," Jack invites, tapping the grass nearby. "I had a feeling that friends would show up." Because they do, and honestly, the more friends Echo has, the healthier...the more she can disentangle herself from her unhealthy dependence on him. Julian peers over the rim of his sunglasses at Davey, "Uh...is that kid -growling- at me?" He sounds more amused with his disbelief than worried about it, though. "Oh, OK, so you're Jack. Yeah, Echo was talking about you a little bit yesterday. Or a lot." He shrugs slightly, "Anyway, I've already eaten, but I can hang around a while, I guess." He does still eye Davey a touch dubiously, then looking back to Echo, "Nice haircut." Davey /almost/ seems about to calm down, after he learns Julian's at least someone Echo knows--and after Echo calls him "big" rather than "small"...but suddenly, he sniffs the air a little, frowning, and seems on alert. The growling gets louder, and he sets the chicken down, looking in X-23's general direction as he goes, very clearly, into combat mode. Someone's out there stalking around, and his instincts are urging him to get ready for a fight. It's almost imperceptible unless you're paying attention, but the boy's muscles become just a little more defined--a sign, for those who know him well (read: Jack) that he's enhanced his strength. More obviously, he gets into a position that rather resembles a hunting animal readying himself to pounce. Fortunately, it is rather obvious he's not going for Julian, at least. "En-e-my?" he asks, baring his teeth. Remaining still, calm, and centered, Laura watches Davey's reactions with narrowed eyes, her gaze flitting from the would-be child, whom experience tells her does certainly not mean he's not dangerous, or innocent, to Julian. But, she's in no hurry to give her position away just yet, or move either. Echo smiles warmly, "Thank you!" She raises a hand to touch her hair and the clip within it. "I had Samuel bribe me into liking him. He's actually not that scary anymore. Not that I want to share his senses or anything. We aren't *that* comfortable with each other yet." She moves to take Julian's hand and lead him toward everyone else to have a seat. But Davey is growling still? She doesn't know what to think about that...and she knows Davey will freak if she asks...so she doesn't. Instead, she goes and borrows Davey's vision. She gets the general direction he is looking at and her attention goes out that way. Not much out there until...oh...that mind there. Is the person just really short or are they crouching close to the ground? She starts to probe but...no, not a mind shield. Just a really strong mind. Very strong. Echo shivers and holds Julian's hand a little more firmly, shifting closer to him. "Davey...please step down." Those with powerful minds are seen as dangerous in Echo's perception, all except for Alex...but he's dead, right? "That person...has a very powerful mind. It is best not to test their strength if avoidable." X could likely feel a little shiver down her spine from Echo's attempt...though she couldn't enter X's mind. Her previous training was too powerful for Echo. "Those with powerful minds...have them for a reason Davey..." "Seriously, what's up with this kid?" Julian's query is a lot less amused now, and he turns a gaze that's part-skeptical, and part curious towards Echo, "Strong minds? What're you talking about?" He glances in the direction that Davey seems to be looking, but doesn't really see anything unusual with his normal human senses. Instead, he looks towards Jack, who at the moment seems like the only other sane person here, "What the heck is going on?" Jack Hawksmoor narrows his eyes a little, and the right eye flickers red. "A girl," he says, after a moment. "I suspect a feral." The city doesn't...entirely like ferals. Usually because *they* don't entirely like *her*. But he can't be sure. "Davey, stand down. I don't think she's about to attack. Maybe try to get some food, but..." He seems relaxed enough. He's not sensing *threat*. Davey snarls. "Davey no fear. Per-son hide, watch...Davey no like...may-be need fight, may-be kill?" He starts to stalk towards X's position...but then /Jack/ tells him to stand down too, and, well...Jack has a little more authority than Echo, clearly. "Jack sure?" he asks, keeping his eyes on the spot, and frowning. "Come out! Stop hide, or Davey get mad!" Yeaaaah...he's already mad. Fortunately, his back it to Julian now, or Julian might have more reason (creepy fire-glowing eyes) to be creeped out by the kid. Echo is silent for a moment, listening to Jack's words of wisdom. She then nods. "I am fine with feral." That isn't why her and Davey have problems, that is jealousy. She then says gently toward Julian while looking blankly forward, "I'm a telepath Julian. It is one of many abilities I have. Powerful minds often signify danger to me, especially when they seem to be hiding. I...think it's a telepath thing, instinctual. I don't remember anyone ever telling me to be wary of powerful minds, or even mind shields. It's just something I seem to *know*." She then smiles softly, a little sadly to herself, "Please don't think me strange. I'm not trying to be." She then sighs, "Davey. You aren't being very nice. If you want her to come out, *bribe* her with food or something. Bribery works you know." She should know, it works for her. There's little use in remaining hidden any longer. And a very intense, but nonthreatening Laura emerges into view from behind some cover, dressed in solid black, her hair tied back. She moves flawlessly, soundlessly, covering the distance between herself, and the small group, her jade eyes fixated upon Davey intently. "Wait, is he talking about -killing- someone?" Julian jerks his thumb towards Davey, looking between Echo and Jack for confirmation, and shaking his head slightly at Echo, "Telepathy isn't any weirder than Telekinesis, I just didn't know what you were talking about." He shrugs, then looks back to Davey, and -finally- spots Laura as she emerges, shaking his head slightly, "Whoa, little guy...chill out. She's OK." "Davey, I mean it. She does not feel like a threat." But she moves like a feral, most certainly. Jack is watching the two, although he remains quite relaxed...deceptively so to those who know him well (namely Davey and Echo...he could move in moments if he needed to). Echo whispers, "It's best not to call him little. Davey kills his meals usually with his bare hands." Hey, she's not stupid, thank you very much! She then says more loudly, "Davey may be appear short at first, but really, he's *very*, *very* big. You just have to look closer Julian. It's alright if you don't see it at first. Davey knows Davey best, and he knows he is *very*, *very* big." Echo doesn't want Davey attack Julian or Julian having to defend himself, or Jack having to get between the two of them. So she works to smooth things over. She then picks up her sandwich and has a bite of it, actually leaning against Julian a bit as long as the young man allows it. But after swallowing she then asks X, "Would you like something to eat? We have enough. I'm Echo, and this is Jack and Davey," motioning with a free hand to each one. "What's your name? I take it you know Julian?" Julian did say the girl was alright, and she decides to give Julian a chance...to believe in him. Though she does keep close to Julian and doesn't go hugging the girl or anything. Yep, Echo is still wary. Davey /finally/ backs down, as X steps out and everyone and their mother assures him that she is not a threat. So he's the suspicious sort, so sue him. On second thought, don't...the court system couldn't handle the results. He does spare a moment to growl at Julian for calling him little, but Echo takes care of the lecture for him, so he just takes a seat and goes back to eating his chicken. His eyes are back to normal green, but he is still watching X with clear suspicion, and he hasn't let go of his enhanced strength. There's being reasonably polite, in Davey's opinion, and there's being just plain stupid. "Ay-a, friends?" He points at X, then at Julian, and shrugs. "Davey guess oh-kay. But if friend should no be sneak-y. Much rude." "I know Julian," answers X, simplistically, and pragmatically. She does not call him a friend - heck, she's not called anyone a friend, really. Not yet. She considers Davey, then, her eyes watching the young boy with clear awareness in her eyes. But she says nothing more, yet. "Dude, she's not the one -growling- at people." Julian quips toward Davey, smirking a touch, "Besides, it isn't her fault she's...different." Julian shrugs, beckoning Laura over, "What, did you decide the Mansion was completely boring today, too?" The thought that he might be being followed never really comes to mind. Jack Hawksmoor settles back into a more comfortable position. "And she seems to be a friend of Julian's, so maybe she can join us?" Friends close, people you don't quite trust closer? That's apparently Jack's policy. That...and he brought way too much food. She didn't say her name, Echo noticed it. But she isn't complaining, the girl creeps her out. Then again, she creeps people out herself. Instead, she takes another bite of her sandwich, which is almost finished, relaxing against Julian's side. Echo is the touchy-feely type...so it isn't really anything unusual. All of a suddenly, the air behind Echo starts to shimmer. Only someone with sight might notice the strange difference, or those with a sixth sense notice the sudden eeriness. But from the shimmering comes a woman, that seems to grow from the very air. Her arm reaching out to grab Echo's arm which holds the sandwich, her face leaning forward and downward toward Echo's ear. "EBZ98, Commence." The expression on Echo's face turns perfectly blank and suddenly the young woman and Echo begin to shimmer together. It isn't the only thing going on either. Davey and X, there feral senses are alerted. Something is very much wrong. It's a sudden musky scent, a low growl in the air. Those attentive to such a thing, may notice that any human within sight is suddenly acting as if frozen in mid-action. There is no movement but from the soft breeze and a nearby squirrel which is running for cover. And they're in the middle of Central Park. Not Jack's best place, not at all, but did the ground actually shake, actually move as the city walker rises to his feet in one smooth motion...reaching to grab Echo. "Oh no you don't. She's mine." It sounds awfully possessive, but at the same time...maybe his nature can anchor them here, can prevent the port. If it fails...maybe Echo will realize, later, that he's risking his life for her. And he's reaching out into all of New York, far more strongly than he normally would. She and perhaps Davey are the only family he has. Davey hmphs. "Davey growl to warn, so Davey no need punch in face. Ju-lee-an want Davey just punch next time?" And then...boom, weirdness happening. With a growl, Davey launches not just to his feet, but in immediate spring tackle for the woman holding Echo's arm, striking at the wrist of the hand holding Echo with one hand while the other tries to knock the woman back. His strength, of course, is still enhanced. Well, Julian doesn't have any sixth senses or anything of the sort, but he's the one that's right near Echo when all hell breaks loose, which brings an all-too-understandable, "What the hell?!?" Instinctively, a crackle of green energy coalesces around his eyes and a half-shield of similar color interposes itself between himself and the sudden new arrival while he scrambles to his feet. He's starting to follow up with a telekinetic blast towards the woman, but then Davey leaps at her, cutting off his line of fire, as it were. There is fluid movement, then from the new girl. Laura is indifferent to the lives beyond that whom she was stalking, at the moment. She says smoothly to Julian, "Get behind me," even as she steps forwards, to take the forward position, and act as barrier between herself and Julian to whatever threat might reveal itself. She is absolutely focused, and takes a smooth battle stance - but there is no anger, no fear. Only calm, and certain resolution. The woman? Well, the feel of the strength from the city, and Davey's rapid pounce should have her spooked, but she looks very calm for being so young looking. An attractive blonde. Still, it only takes a bare moment to release Echo's arm and she teleports away alone, but not before Davey connects with her wrist, breaking it. The barest sound of pain is heard as the woman teleports away alone. She had a seeming strange uniform on, purple and black. Unless Julian steps back, X will have to run over Echo to get between him and the woman. Which everyone seems piled atop of Echo. Still, a large furry creature, that appears much like the novel werewolves bursts out of the trees and lands nearby. His growl deep and vibrating. He only wears loose pants, also purple and black. "Geez, children...what does the Commander expect of us?" His grin bearing razor sharp teeth as he leaps toward Davey first, to get him out of the way. He saw the kid break the teleporter's wrist. Echo doesn't really move, though she isn't slack jawed. She just sits there holding her sandwich as if nothing is going on. Her face completely blank. Something is very, very wrong to say the least...wow, what an understatement. Davey is very, very difficult to catch off guard...and doesn't run from anything. So it probably isn't any surprise to Jack, at least, when instead of being surprised by the werewolf, he charges forward, using his small size to his advantage (though he'd never admit it) and ducking the leap, trying to slip past the being while simultaneously swinging a fist up for the being's ribs. "Stu-pid...Davey strong fight-er!" And now, smoke is coming from his mouth anytime he lets out a breath... "Hey, I can take care of myself!" Julian protests to Laura, then turns to face the "werewolf" since he made the mistake of speaking before pouncing, "Step off, furball!" He gestures, sending a wave of telekinetic force at him to try to stop him in mid-dive and send him flying back in the direction he came from. Jack Hawksmoor is apparently going to let the dragon handle the werewolf. He trusts Davey. Of course, given Davey just got called a child he's probably going to try and *eat* the werewolf. Or charbroil him. Or charbroil him *then* eat him. Instead, Jack keeps his hand on Echo. Obviously her conditioning got triggered, but at the same time...there are many levels to that conditioning. And if he's right...if he's right about what's been going on in her head, then the very thing he's been trying to ease slowly to an end might save her. He shifts so he's looking right into her eyes. "Echo. EBZ98, Finish." He hopes he got it right...or that her fixation will fill in the gap. There werewolf comes forward, and Davey is suddenly gone! An umpf is heard when Davey smacks the werewolf in the ribs and then suddenly he goes tumbling backwards that the wolfman has to catch his claws in the Earth to slow down his knockback. He growls and howls in annoyance. He is already moving to go next at Julian...after all, Davey is already moved away from his target, he just has to watch his back with the kid. This should give something of interest to X. Echo is slow at first, but she blinks rapidly for a moment, and soon her mouth starts to move and her face starts to get expression. She looks...scared and nervous..., "Jack?" And then it comes crashing down upon her. The minds not moving, the other minds closing in fast...one...with a very powerful mind shield. "They...are coming," and she is suddenly shivering. Using the werewolf's charge as a distract, a multi-colored mutant appears from behind and tries to fling X up into the air if she isn't quick enough to get out of the way. And in the near distance is yet another purple and black uniformed figure, this one with sunglasses and blonde hair. He has a dark purple trench coat over his uniform. The blonde woman stands beside him, holding her wrist. Laura doesn't further argue with Julian, but something sets in her features, not that anyone is really looking at her. Twin blades unsheathe in a sudden 'snikt' sound out of the back of her hands, long slender, and wickedly sharp. She takes a defensive posture, but does not move to interfere, just yet. She moves to take a better position to defend Julian from; after all, why attack the target that's set on others just yet? She'll instead study the attacks and methods of both the aggressor, and Davey for the moment, to make her own time of attack that much more effective. As the multi-colored mutant appears behind her, X's peripheral and feral senses kick in, she immediately lowers her center of gravity making it much more difficult to displace her, while at the same time twisting and sending out a backwards leg-sweep, "Leave us alone," she warns, to the mutant. "Or I'll kill you." Davey is very, very obviously /ticked/ now. Not only did the werewolf call him a /child/--which, accurate as it may be, is a surefire way to annoy him--it then attacked him, and then it had the nerve...the absolute nerve...to /disregard him/. Yeah...that thing's going to burn. And so it is that, eyes glowing with red-orange flame, Davey takes a deep breath, taking aim for the werewolf as it heads towards Julian, and lets loose a stream of superheated fire. He /does/ at least have the grace to aim it well enough to not risk hitting Julian. For now, he lets the others do what they do--Jack can handle things for now, he's sure. Julian doesn't seem particularly worried about the charging Werewolf. He actually folds his arms over his chest and looks...annoyed? Bored? Contemptuous? A bit of all of the above? He looks like he's just going to stand there and let the Werewolf tackle him, but at the last possible half-second, "furball" will find himself running smack-dab into a solid wall of telekinetic force, roughly equal to slamming into a steel wall. "Not that this isn't fun and all, but you guys really picked the wrong bunch." He jerks his thumb towards Laura, "She's not joking, either." "You're safe as long as I'm here," Jack promises. They'll have to come through him, literally, to take her. He stands, slowly, looking around. He can see the werewolf. He can't see anyone else...no, there's the other one. He moves between the second mutant and Echo, his stance shifting. He knew this would happen, sooner or later. That these people in purple and black are the people who want Echo. To *use* her. He's not going to let that happen. A little squeak comes from the multi-colored mutant that was blended in with his background before...not putting off any scent. He leaps up out of the kick and goes over X's head. "Behind yooooou!" Yep, the werewolf gets that. But too late....suddenly Julian's telekinesis wall is smacked to and it acutally snaps and breaks with the force of the charge from the werewolf! Though the werewolf does get a nose bleed, more from his own power than Julian's. This is one nasty beast to fight with! But suddenly, the werewolf twists about to see the attack behind and raises his arms, spikes suddenly coming out from them. They are flat and sharp, though not as deadly as X's own hand spikes/claws. They deflect some of the fire, but when Davey is done the werewolf falls to his needs, smoking...."Ouch.....what...the hell are you....?" He is looking shocked at Davey. The multi-colored mutant lands on the ground and disappears from view, likely scampering off. Jack's words help a little at first, but then Echo grows more confused. "Jack...somethings...wrong, *very* wrong...," that mind shield is something she recognizes, and it confuses her greatly even as she is afraid. That is when the man in the trench coat steps forward. He appears to be perhaps in his early 30s. Raising a hand he says, "Enough. Stand down, and we will talk calmly about this matter." Echo's breathing deepens and growls a little harsher...her blank eyes wider. The strange man then smiles, "Let's make it simple. Let's ask Blind Rabbit what she wants?" What is this man's true goal? "Camouflage," notes Laura, with a purely analytical measurement to the multi-coloreds abilities. "Keep your wall up, Julian," she warns. Her eyes are wary, unwilling to believe that the multi-colored has left; instead, her eyes measure her surroundings, looking for clues to movements, and using her feral keenness in sounds to listen, try to hear. She is aware of the man, of Echo and of Jack - of the fight, between Davey and the werewolf - her training allows her to keep tabs on everything around her. But, she is focused primarily upon finding the multi-colored mutant, who is likely enough to attack again. Julian actually staggers back several steps when his shield is punched through, "OW! Dammit that -hurt-." And isn't something he's really experienced before. He drops to one knee, but only for a moment before he's back on his feet, pointing a finger at the "strange man" and snarling, "What's the matter? Figured out you and your goons were getting their asses kicked and -now- you wanna talk?" "You're messing with her head. Which has been messed with enough already." Jack's tone is absolutely even. He doesn't even know what Echo wants. He doesn't even know if how she feels about him is real, and sometimes it bothers him. Especially when it seems to enter a sexual dimension that simply does not gel with how he feels about her. Maybe he should send her away. "Anything she says right now is going to be born of fear, not who she is, and she hasn't even worked who she is *out* yet." He glances at Davey. "Stand down. Let's *try* and talk this out." Davey steps forward, though he still keeps some distance from the werewolf, and that growling of his starts up again. He walks sideways a bit, to get a line of fire that won't hit Julian if the wolf gets dodgy. "Davey...strong fight-er! Strong-er than you, yes-yes. Now...for no re-spect Davey...Davey /kill/." He takes a deep breath...but then, Jack tells him to back off. Davey is...rather /clearly/ not happy with this order, those eyes of his glowing more fiercely, but he lets out the breath as a slow cloud of smoke, rather than a rage of fire. He turns to look at the man who's been feeling talkative, and growls at him. "Go 'way. Stu-pid man make at-tack when Davey eat-ing. Davey ver-y mad." A smirk comes from the blonde man, "I haven't joined in the battle. Their power is more than halved without me." The man sounds cocky sure of himself, but very serious. "Smart move Jack Hawksmoor." He is silent a moment, before speaking again, "Team, withdrawal." With confirmation that Davey is stepping down, only then does the Werewolf get up with a grunt and a wince, and start to back up warily to his Commander, keeping an eye on Davey and Julian. He doesn't worry about X, and that has to be for a reason. Because it is only when the werewolfman is back with the other two, does the multi-colored mutant appear, and scurries to the werewolf's feet, cowering there and whimpering softly. He doesn't look very threatening, but he avoided X's attack...he shouldn't be underestimated. Only when everyone is withdrawn does he speak once again, "Echo, do you remember me?" Echo slowly rises and moves to pick up Mr. Bunny and to walk toward Jack, to hold his hand. She is very, very confused and looks about to cry. "You are dead...they...said you were dead. So you can't be real. I'm imagining you...because I miss you soooo much." No, she doesn't know the difference between make-believe and reality right now. Not part of anyone's 'team', she avows to both the multi-colored mutant, and the werewolf, "If you so much as touch Julian again, I will hunt you down, and kill you." There is seriousness in her own tone, and her posture. It may come off as arrogance, but her manner of presentation not one of boasting or cockiness, it's said with the air of someone who has done such deeds in the past, and knows her capabilities. "That is your only warning, before you become my targets. And you do not want to be my targets," she informs both of them. Briefly, she glances then to Julian, to make sure he's alright, before she moves to his side, claws still unsheathed. Still, she's not going to escalate a fight that doesn't need to be escalated and she otherwise gives Jack the control over negotiation. "He's real, Echo," Jack says. Even knowing those words might cause him to lose her forever, he won't let her fall into the trap of not knowing what is real. Of not knowing what is not real. He might lose her. He has to not care about that. "The city doesn't see what ain't there. You know that. Look through my eyes if you want." Yet at the same time, this guy was quite willing to use Echo's programming to 'capture' her, so there's an edge to Jack. Back to him. "If you cared about what she wanted, you wouldn't have been using trigger words on her." He's never done that. Heck, he hates the fact that he can never be sure how much of their relationship is her choice. Davey isn't much for conversation...he'd much rather be punching the snooty guy in the face right now. Or maybe burning him alive. The alive part being temporary, of course. So, he settles for glaring at the guy for now, moving forward to stand closer to Jack and Echo. Julian double-takes and looks a little bewildered a Laura's vehemence, but it's not enough to really calm down his simmering anger, "This is bullshit! They're screwing with her head!" He doesn't lash out, but he's clearly seething, and given the green glow around him, he's ready to lash out or put up a wall at any moment. The blonde man actually laughs at X's threat and she can feel it. A dark wormy thing touching her mind. It feels...dark and terrible...dangerous and ugly. But it is gone quickly. "Don't worry...I didn't do anything," he says with a lop-sided smile, almost a smirk. "You are far from immune to me. Save your threats until you can be assured to back them up." He then shakes his head. "So many twisted beings....it's sad really," and that is when real emotion crosses his face. Guilt? Echo hesitates, but she then 'shares' Jack's vision. Suddenly she starts to cry, soft little sobs. She can't help it. "For her own safety...Blind Rabbit is...very precious to me," he explains. That hint of guilt still there. "If you cannot protect her, /we/ will." He is clear on that." So...a test?! Echo speaks softly, "If I'm so precious to you, why did you leave me!" She screams this, so very, very upset. Still, no one moves around the park, everyone frozen in mid-action. This is Alex's doing, he is just that powerful. But it's a radius effect, he can't affect anyone outside of his radius. Not that he would reveal that weakness to anyone. "Tell me Alex! Why did you leave me and Mr. Bunny behind!" Tears falling down her soft cheeks. Alex sighs dramatically. "Because....if I didn't leave, they would have used my knowledge to finish the experimentation on you. However...they couldn't complete it without me. I couldn't escape with you, I had to do it alone, and break people out individually." He sounds suddenly very sincere. "Come here my little rabbit...bring Mr. Bunny with you. I'll show you that I didn't leave you completely alone. And then you can make your choice. If you want to stay, that's alright. AIM can't make use of you when I show you the secret." Yes, Alex just blurted out AIM's name without any concern. Jack Hawksmoor shakes his head. "Control and protect aren't spelled the same way. After all she's been through, you try to brainwash her again?" Jack's angry, but it's a far colder anger. "Besides, she's too old to protect now. She's got to learn how to protect *herself*." AIM. He stores that up. "If you really cared about her, you'd know that." Hence the practice, the taking her on patrol. The body armor. It's all about making sure that one day Echo won't need Jack. Yet, oddly, it seems there's something about this man that inspires loyalty...the way Davey, of all people, respects him. The way Echo herself looks at him. And that's part of the problem: That scares him. It /does/ take a special kind of person to earn Davey's respect, yeah. Especially a respect strong enough to make the little dragon pull back from a fight. "Ay-a, stu-pid man shut up. Davey no care if stu-pid man know Ech-o be-fore. Ech-o fine with Jack. An' Ech-o learn, get strong, no need pro-tect, like Jack say. Ech-o happy with Jack, an' scare when you come, so...you care, you go 'way. Now." Not that he /likes/ Echo or anything, but he has a serious problem with manipulative jerks. A problem that he /usually/ decides to end with a method less talky and more burny or clawy. There is a snarl from the feral girl, and X narrows her eyes at 'Alex'. "That is what those who raised me thought as well. They are all now dead." She says nothing more, however the tension in her features, and in her posture is clear for all to see. She points, her admantium claws gleaming as they show their pointed intent at Alex. "If you wish her to choose, then leave. Now. And let her make her own choice without you around. Without her programming. Otherwise, it is not a choice." This is spoken by one who knows these things, quite clearly. More clearly than most know. Julian simply continues glowering for the moment. It's almost out of character for him not to add anything, but he figures Jack's doing an OK job of doing the talking. In-between the death threats and all. He's got plenty of bluster but he hasn't really graduated to "Death threat" levels yet. Echo's hand tightens upon Jack's. "Please...don't yell at Alex...Alex always took care of me and he would sew and fix Mr. Bunny when he was hurt. He always made Mr. Bunny better, and he would sit by my side when I couldn't move." Couldn't move? Alex doesn't say anything at first, but when he speaks again he says, "I'm not innocent. I'm the one that selected Echo for the experiment. I'm the one that provided AIM with the information. I'm the one that betrayed my own kind." A moment's pause, and the guilt is there once again, "And there is nothing I can do to truly correct my own monstrosity. However, I can choose how to express that. I've decided to do what I can to correct my mistakes and avenge them." Alex then lowers himself to one knee, "I'm sorry I hurt you little rabbit. I want to make you better, without surgery. Mr. Bunny has the secret." He pulls out a strange device, like a metal taira. "It's your real memories little rabbit. Their yours, if you want them. Everything, all that evil...but it's the real you. No more make believe." The young woman with the broken wrist says toward Davey for Alex, "You don't know anything about the Commander. None of this has been easy for him. You had to be tested. The child can't be entrusted with her real memories unless she has strong allies. They could prove too dangerous otherwise." Her eyes also turn toward X. "Violence does not solve everything. You cannot murder every threat, you cannot defeat everything with sheer strength and threats. You will learn." A dark promise, that X is still a prisoner to her own past and isn't free in the least. Echo holds Mr. Bunny closer and looks up 'toward' Jack, though she is still looking through Jack's eyes. "Jack?....What should I do? My real memories?" Alex says quietly, "I created a make believe world for you to live in, for you to retreat in. It's called conditioning, programming. I want to undo that damage. It will be scary little rabbit, you have to make this choice, not Jack. Not anyone else but you." "And how do we know that you aren't about to reprogram her all over again? She's trying to find the real her." He looks at Echo. Bluster or no...it's her choice, but if she turns into... "She's trying to find the woman she's capable of being." A pause. "Echo. I can't tell you whether or not to trust him. You know what it could be. You know the risk." He steps back. It's a visible thing. She's sixteen. He...was living as an adult at fourteen. He had no choice. Then he adds something else, "I know what it's like to be experimented on." Davey hmphs at the woman. "Next time want test Davey, show hon-or. Chal-lenge, no be sneak-y." He crosses his arms. "Davey think you all..." The word that follows is unrecognizable, in another language--some odd, guttural thing--but judging from the tone its the kind of word that might get one's mouth washed out with soap or, perhaps, cause flowers to wilt and angels to faint. He looks the woman in the eyes, and blows out a stream of smoke, threateningly. Julian's voice takes on a mocking tone towards the teleporter, "Wow, you guys don't sound like a brainwashed cult at -all-!" He smirks, "Lemme guess, you're probably sleeping with him, too. Maybe it's even part of your "healing therapy" that only he can provide to fix all the mean and nasty things he did to you in the first place." He even makes the little "quote marks" with his fingers when he says, "healing therapy." "You know what? Take your super-freak Manson family out of here and leave Echo the hell alone. You all make me sick." Seriously...if they were so tough and so interested in looking out for Echo, they'd be out taking care of this AIM or whatever they are, instead of staging random ambushes in Central Park. Sheathing her wrist-blades, Laura glares at the woman, "When threats are eliminated, they are no longer threats," she points out, rather viciously. "Do not make yourselves threats to me. I was taught well. As likely were you." She pauses, and listens to Julian, then looks back to the woman, to Alex. "You heard Julian," she states, simplistically, apparently agreeing with most - if not everything, that her friend said. "Oh, that would just be *pointless*," the woman says with a roll of her eyes. "If you expect it, you have time to prepare. Your enemies wouldn't be so considerate." She then flips Julian the middle finger on her hand attached to the /unbroken/ wrist. "F*#$ you." Wait, is there a wedding ring on one of her fingers on that hand? Yep! There is! Did you nail it on her banging the Commander? After all, if you look close enough, he has a wedding band on too. Echo's heart tightens. She's scared! But it's Alex...she doesn't know what her real memories are and...they sound very...very scary! But Alex always protected her right? Why is he saying it is his fault? She just dosen't understand! The conditioning won't let her understand. She bites her lower lip and speaks quietly to Mr. Bunny. "What do you think Mr. Bunny?" That should be enough of a clue to even clueless Julian that all isn't right with Echo's head if she is almost sixteen and talking to stuffed animals, expecting an answer! Echo is silent for a moment, "Oh...I guess you are right. Alex has always tried to protect me. He fixed you up and he always held me when I was scared. I should trust Alex, right?" That is when Echo starts to walk forward slowly, but surely. Her eyes blankly staring forward. When she is almost there she pauses to look 'back' toward Jack and smiles softly, seeing herself in Jack's eyes. "I love you Jack. No matter what, I love you very, very much. Don't ever forget that." She is able to choose because of Jack, because of the strength he has given her this last year of perceived freedom. When Echo has her saying she walks to Alex, withdrawing from Jack's sense of sight. Alex reaches out and gently takes Mr. Bunny away from her. "This won't hurt Mr. Bunny, promise. And Mimi will fix Mr. Bunny right up again." Mimi being the multi-colored mutant by who pulls needle and thread from the pouce at their waist. Alex then pulls out a slender knife and starts to slit the stitch up Mr. Bunny's back. He is careful just to get the stitches though Echo still whimpers. He puts the knife away when it is done and digs inside the stuffing until he pulls out a chip. He hands Mr. Bunny over to Mimi to fix and places the chip into the tiara. "Are you ready my little rabbit?" Echo nods dramatically, silently, truly afraid. But she doesn't run and hide. As the device is slipped on Echo's forehead and Alex's fingers encircle it, Echo whispers, "Be nice to them please. Julian is very good too me. I like him a lot." Alex smiles and nods, then closes his eyes and concentrates, the device suddenly lighting up. "I know," Jack says, softly. And now he watches her walk away, his own emotions locked back behind his eyes...the one the natural one he was born with, the other flickering red for a moment. He can't let her do this, it seems, without the strength he gets from who and what he is. Davey steps forward to follow Echo for a moment, but stops, looking at Jack. "Jack let..." he says, looking astonished. "Should just break stu-pid thing, kill stu-pid peo-ple, take Ech-o back. Still time! Why Jack stand there?" "Not even on your luckiest day, babe." Julian replies sardonically to the woman. The smirk fades when Echo moves back towards them, turning his attention to Jack, "What the hell? You're just going to let them mess with her head again?" He gives serious consideration to just TK-snatching Echo and running, even though he doesn't exactly know Echo well, this whole situation just screams "Royally messed up" to him. Before your eyes, depending how closely you have been watching, the werewolf man is already starting to heal. Mimi works rapidly to 'fix' Mr. Bunny. The pirate bunny with the big heart and wounded leg actually stitched up professionally in just a short minute, Mimi's hands working amazingly rapidly The needle and left over thread tucked away into Mimi's pouch. The woman with the broken wrist smirks openly at Julian, after all, her precious Alex won! Alex doesn't pay any attention to anything but what he is doing and keeping the 'spell' over the people of the park. Sweat on his forehead, and his breathing unsteady. But soon enough, his eyes slowly open and Echo is shaking before him, her knees giving way so that Alex has to catch her so she doesn't have her knees hit the ground hard. He sets her gently to her knees and just hugs her. "I'm sorry my little rabbit." When Alex pulls back he kisses the corner of Echo's mouth. "I saw...your true desire. Stay and be happy." He then rises to his feet a little unsteady. But even with a broken wrist, the teleporter is there to support him. "Everyone gather around please." The others gather close to her, though Mimi gives Mr. Bunny back to Echo's seemingly numb hands, moving Echo's arms for her so she is hugging Mr. Bunny. The scaredy looking multi-colored mutant smiles shyly. "Good Luck Blind Rabbit." And then goes to hug the werewolf's huge leg. That werewolf has to be at least nine feet tall if not more! Suddenly the air starts to shimmer, and soon enough, they are gone, the entire group. The people in the park start to move as if nothing happened and suddenly Echo is curled up on the ground holding Mr. Bunny tight, shivering so violently her teeth are chattering. Basically, she is in shock. And it is that moment, seeing Echo in shock, Laura turns, and without another word to anyone, walks away. Those who are attuned to such things will notice a heightened measure of tension in her posture, her mannerism as she wordlessly exits the scene. There are a few steps, before she simply breaks out into a run, fleeing fleet-footed across the park, and out into the shadows. With a swift motion, Jack is at Echo's side. The look he gives Alex is completely unreadable. What happens next with *that* depends on what happens when she wakes up. Then he is scooping her up into his arms, as if her slight form weighed no more than a feather, being careful to make sure he does not drop Mr. Bunny. One day, too, she won't need him any more. "I'm taking her home." "Look, we've got some people that we have to tell about all this stuff. Or most of it anyway. But I've got Echo's number, so I'll call in a little while to see if she's OK." Julian seems to calm considerably once they're gone, though he's clearly still rather tense as he speaks towards Jack. "I can't promise because it's not really my call, but we might be able to help her if she needs it. Medical or otherwise. I'll let you know." He flicks a glance to Echo, then glances in the direction of the fleeing Laura. The green glow flares around him again, and he lifts off the ground, racing after her and then scooping her up just before she disappears, and apparently not caring at all whether he makes a spectacle or not, the pair both rise up into the sky and rocket towards the west, quickly disappearing from view. Davey /strongly/ considers incinerating as many of them as he can manage while they're gathered like that, but Jack told him not to fight, so he's trying really hard not to even though he very much disagrees with his friend this time. He settles for just growling at the werewolf as he fades away, pointing, and spitting out a single word. "Weak." And then, with Echo...not looking so hot, he follows Jack over, looking at her with enough worry on his face that you /might/ think he actually cared about her. Of course, it's more like...he cares about the fact that Jack cares about her, but...same ultimate reaction, right? "Ay-a...Davey, um..." He points at the remains of the aborted picnic. "Davey clean up for Jack, oh-kay? Then come an' help Jack take care Ech-o." Hey, Jack's taught him to clean up food and stuff, so /he/ thinks that sort of thing is still important! Category:Logs